And then there were Two
by purebloodwhispers
Summary: Andromeda Black loved her sisters and her family. She loved being a Slytherin and was proud of her pureblood heritage. But people can change, some for the better and others for the worse and love is found in the most unusual places. In her final year of Hogwarts Andromeda has to make the most difficult decision of her life...
1. Chapter 1

**And then there were Two**

"Goodbye dearests," Druella Black said kissing her daughters' cheeks. "Have a good term."

"We will Mother." Narcissa said sweetly. Their mother put a hand on both girls' shoulders.

"Now, don't forget, it's Sirius' first year, do keep an eye out for him – althought I'm sure he'll make friends easily. He's close to you Andromeda, make sure he's alright."

"Of course," Andromeda agreed "But Mother, we really must go now...the train's about to leave."

"I do hope you'll be alright without Bellatrix, it's seems so strange to see only two of you."

"We'll manage fine, Mother." Andromeda said taking Narcissa's hand and pulling her onto the train where both girls ran to the nearest carriage and leant out of the window, waving at their mother.

As the whistle blew, and the steam rose; the great red train pulled out of the station and the people on the platform grew smaller and smaller until, at last, they were out of sight completely. Narcissa was looking around anxiously as the other students settled down to find carriages. Andromeda looked at her younger sister and smiled knowingly.

"Alright, go find Lucius! But _don't_ stay the whole time!" Andromeda added quickly as her sister skipped out of the carriage to look for her boyfriend. Andromeda knew her sister well, Narcissa would excitedly skip all the way to the prefect's carriage before acting completely cool and refined as she greeted the Malfoy heir. Narcissa was her parents' pride and joy for good reason. Blonde and beautiful and had been a perfect lady since a young child. Andromeda decided to go check on Sirius, he was a rebellious boy and could already be up to mischief. She wandered down through the carriages while nervous and excited first years wriggled past her. They all looked up scared and surprised to see a seventh year girl walking through their 'territory'. It did not take long to find Sirius. A pretty little girl with red hair, holding the arm of an unkempt, pallid little boy emerged looking angry from a compartment.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment. She said as she left. Two voices from inside the carriage followed.

"Oooooo"

"Yeah see ya, Snivellus!"

The two little first years rushed passed her looking upset and red-faced. Andromeda rolled her eyes, she recognised that voice from within the carriage.

"So Sirius...causing trouble already?" Andromeda asked as she opened the sliding door. Sirius looked up at Andromeda with surprise. He did not look as bored as he usually did; in fact he had an ear to ear grin on his handsome little face.

"Oh Andromeda...it's just you." He said looking relieved. Andromeda raised an eyebrow

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned. The other little boy in the compartment looked from cousin to cousin.

"So...I take it she's one of your Slytherin family." The boy said obnoxiously. Andromeda looked sourly at him.

"Yes...but Andromeda's alright."

"An alright Slytherin?" the boy said raising his eyebrows in feigned surprise.

"And who might you be?" she asked.

"James Potter." He said proudly. Andromeda nodded.

"Oh you're a Potter are you? Yes I was wondering when you'd be joining Hogwarts. I thought your parents might have in a retirement home by the time you entered the school. Are they?" she said remembering her parents mentioned the Potter family heir was born so late in the couple's marriage. James face flushed slightly but he just looked angrier. He turned to Sirius for support.

"Yeah..._an alright Slytherin,_ huh?"

"Dromeda...are you really going to stop me making friends on my first day?" Sirius said lazily, putting his feet up on the chair.

"Sirius...just remember, you're representing the Black family, the first male member of our family to go to Hogwarts in a while. Try to set a good example and teach your friend here about what it means to be a good Slytherin."

"I'm not a Slytherin...I haven't been sorted yet."

"_Yet_...is the operative word, Sirius." Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "All Blacks are Slytherins and you seem to me to be very Slytherin-like to me."

The smile fell from Sirius' face.

"I've always been the black sheep of the family...maybe I'll surprise you."

Andromeda smiled

"See you at the feast," she said and smirked at Potter before leaving the carriage.

She found a carriage with some of her friends from her year and ate a few snacks from the trolley while they regaled each other with stories from their holidays. Narcissa eventually emerged from the Prefect's carriage looking rather pleased with herself; the time past quickly while they all chatted and before they knew it the train was stopping at Hogsmaede. With that, they hurried into their Slytherin robes and gathered together their belongings.

* * *

"Lucius, Sirius is a Black so he's going to be sorted quite early on, move up a little so he can come sit next to me." Narcissa said sweetly to the blonde fifth year. Lucius Malfoy, who was deep in discussion with the Head Boy, Rookwood, complied without confirming.

Andromeda chose not to sit beside the other seventh years and stay close to her sister. It did feel strange to be seated at the table without Bellatrix present. Bellatrix was only a year older than her. For the first time, Andromeda did not feel like the middle child She felt older and very protective of her younger sister. It would be lonely for Narcissa when she too finished the year, she would be alone then for another three years. Hagrid led in the first years who looked excited and windswept from the boat ride to the school. Andromeda recognised the red head girl and the shabby little boy, then Potter and Sirius lingering near the back looking arrogant while the rest of their peers admired the Great Hall.

The sorting hat began its latest song but Andromeda barely listened. Seven years on, and she found the songs had become very samey both in tune and content.

"Is it true that your Bellatrix is engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange?" Coraline Blishwick said leaning across. Andromeda shook her head

"Not for definite, all I know is that our Father and his Father have been meeting a lot." She whispered back.

"Doesn't Rodolphus work for He-who-must-not-be-name?" Coraline asked in surprise. Andromeda shrugged.

"I really couldn't say for sure."

"Isn't it incredible, it's the first wizard in England to really try and make a difference to society since...I don't know...Merlin?"

"Anyone who has made any impact anyway." Another boy agreed. Narcissa made a hushing motion at Andromeda and pointed as the Sorting progressed.

"Black, Sirius."

A number of people looked up at Sirius' name, after all the Blacks were a famous family and most of the school were at least familiar with the three sisters. Sirius did not look the least bit nervous as he sat on the stool, he sat down with an air of ease as if he had done this many a time, and had a presence of a much older boy.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out. There was a definite gasp from the Slytherins. Narcissa looked so wide eyed and shocked that if the situation was not so serious it would have been comical. Sirius looked far from calm and relaxed now, he positively skipped off the stool, nearly, with the hat still on his head. The Gryffindors were jeering,

"Look Slytherin! We've got one of yours!"

"So rude." Coraline frowned. Sirius looked very pleased with himself as he sat amongst his new Gryffindor brothers. He smirked as they clapped him on the back jubilantly all the while glaring at the shocked Slytherin table.

The rest of the sorting proceeded as normal and the Slytherin first years seemed a perfectly acceptable bunch, in Andromeda's point of view. They listened to Dumbledore's speech and gladly tucked into the feast.

"No...I really do believe there is some mistake." Narcissa said loudly.

"The sorting hat is final, Narcissa. It's clear that your cousin is just a bad egg." Lucius Malfoy said exasperatedly

Narcissa shook her blonde head.

"But if I simply had a word with Dumbledore...Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, I'll go talk to him." She announced, and got up immediately, leaving her plate of uneaten food behind.

"One thing you'll learn about Cissy, is as gentle and sweet as she is, if she wants something she'll get it." Andromeda sighed.

"Well, I expect even with all her force she won't persuade Slughorn to rebuke the Sorting Hat."

* * *

"I'm going to turn in for the night, Coraline, I'd rather avoid the general stampede back to the Common room." Andromeda said towards the end of the feast. Coraline nodded

"You don't mind if I stay for a little while? I'm still rather enjoying this trifle."

"Not at all. I'm too tired to eat any more." She said standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

She enjoyed the quiet of the hallways when the rest of the students were in the Great Hall. There was something truly beautiful about the castle when the soft moonlight seeped in through the large windows on the great stone walls and the sound of footsteps echoes through the corridors. She liked to hear the muttering of the portraits and the creaking of the staircases when they moved. You could not hear those sounds when hundreds students were running around between lessons.

"HEY SLYTHERIN! HEY BLACK!" A voice called out. She could hear footsteps echoing now, rather fast, someone was running "Black! BLACK!"

Andromeda turned around. Who dared to address her like that?

A Hufflepuff boy, with a round face and soft fair hair was running towards her, he was breathless but smiling. Andromeda rolled her eyes, it was Tonks.

"You move fast, I didn't even see you leave the Great Hall."

"What do you want, Tonks?"

"Please call me Ted, Black, how many times have I said that?"

"You always address me as Black."

"You've not told me otherwise." Tonks said grinning stupidly.

"What do you want?" she asked sourly.

"So your cousin made Gryffindor, huh? Never saw that coming."

"If you've come to gloat, Tonks, then I'm in no mood." She said turning to leave. Tonks ran around her quickly to block her way.

"Sorry...don't wanna gloat. I'm not a Gryffindor, what do I have to gloat about?"

"True...what on Earth could a Hufflepuff ever have to gloat about." She smirked. Tonks did not look offended, he laughed; his blue eyes glinting.

"Ha! Ha! I know..._Hufflepuffs are a bunch of wallies_, heard it all before, Black. Anyway...are you taking Arithmancy this year?"

"I intend to; I'm not sure why I would take it for my sixth year and not continue for my N.E.W.T."

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing you then." He said taking her hand and kissing it dramatically. Andromeda snatched her hand back in disgust.

"Don't touch me! How dare you...you filthy mudblood..." she said gasping in suprrise. Tonks seemed unfazed. She immediately brushed past him and stormed off down the corridor, wiping her hand on her robe. His voice called out once again.

"Ah a pleasure as always, Black...a pleasure as always!"

* * *

AN: Ok guys, what do you think? It's not my best but it it's an idea I've been toying with only for a day or so. If it gets a good response I'll continue and probably vamp up the first chapter a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Hi everyone, thank you for waiting so patiently for me to update. I am also working on another story at the same time and I'm trying to divide myself between the two as well as all my other boring every day duties. Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter II._**

**_Thank you to Kim for supplying awesomeness with his beta-ing._**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Classes resumed for the year with the expected lecture from each of the teachers on how important their NEWTs were, and how much harder they would have to work for the rest of the year. As if the students of the school had not received a similar lecture from their parents already. However, they were quite right. The amount of work they were expected to do had indeed increased ever since the sixth year. There was no gentle easing-in to the start of term; McGonagall was by far the strictest, setting an essay after only the first lesson as well as several practical assignments. Only Slughorn tried to cheer everyone up by announcing to the Slug Club that parties were already in the planning process as a 'nice respite from all that studying'. Slughorn was always particularly affectionate to any member of the Black family, particularly since he had an _almost_ complete collection ... save for one.

"Damned shame about your cousin Sirius, isn't it, Miss Black?" the old, plump professor said stopping to talk to her as he oversaw the class' feeble attempt at making a complicated antidote.

"Yes, Sir." Andromeda said looking up from her cauldron. Slughorn rubbed his chin pensively.

"I had a little chat with your younger sister after the sorting ..."

"I'm sorry, Sir ... I did try and warn her that you didn't have the authority to overrule the Sorting Hat," she said, throwing her chopped rat tail into her cauldron. Slughorn let out a chuckle.

"I have to say I was flattered that she thought I could, but then again, little Narcissa is such a charming little thing."

"She is indeed." Andromeda agreed.

"All the Black sisters are ..."

"Even Bellatrix, Professor?" Andromeda sniggered. Again Slughorn chuckled.

"Yes, she's a tricky one; but being high-spirited can be a useful quality. Yes ... your potion is looking very promising, Miss Black, very nice indeed ..." he nodded and finally moved onto the next student.

* * *

Andromeda sat down at a desk for Arithmancy and immediately pulled out her Advanced Arithmancy and Numerology text book. She liked Arithmancy; it was her favourite subject by far. There was something rather relaxing about it, something, she felt, her other subjects lacked. Arithmancy was a subject you could sit and think about. it involved problem solving and code-breaking and you could spend hours, days, weeks, some famous Arithmancers had spent years just solving a complex problem. It took all your concentration and you could discuss it with friends or you could ponder it alone. However, it was not a very popular subject at all; a fair few took it for an OWL out of suggestion of their parents for the sake of future employment. But, since most were put off by the complicated number charts and lengthy equations, and the fact that the NEWT class required at least an E; the sixth and seventh year classes tended to be very small indeed. Andromeda sat by herself at a pair of desks, grateful for the amount of space to spread out her books, parchment and quill.

Professor Prime gave the expected speech about the heavy workload for the year and the raised level of difficulty. He raised his wand and tapped the blackboard. A large but incomplete number chart appeared with several gaps, purposefully included.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Professor Prime asked the class, a knowing look in his eye. The class was silent, each of them stumped by the strange codes in the chart that seemed to have no connection at all to each other. "Good. This is going to be our first project, after which I will explain what theory it is. This, I believe, will take you at least three weeks of classes to crack ..." More silence.

"And don't think you can go to the library to look it up. I've purposefully taken out all books containing it from the library until we finish."

Someone let out a small groan of disappointment. Prime laughed.

"Alright, get into pairs, I think you'll need some discussion work."

There was a small sound of chairs moving, Andromeda looked around. The class was small, and it took the students mere moments to find a friend. Andromeda had no friends in Arithmancy...

"Hey, Black ... looks like it's you and me!" a voice said dropping a satchel on the desk beside her. She looked up to see a grinning face. _Tonks. _Andromeda looked around, hoping there was someone else free, Tonks laughed. "Tough luck." He sat beside her clumsily making his chair clatter loudly as he pulled it closer to the desk.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she hissed at him. His blue eyes twinkled.

"Do you all have a partner? Good good." Prime said jovially. "Now copy down the chart and start discussing it ... Oh ... and by the way ... whichever pair cracks the code before the three weeks is up ... will get a prize."

The small class began to discuss animatedly with their partners.

"Pfft, they said NEWT level was hard." Tonks said lazily. "It's a doddle. We've got three weeks to do this _one_ problem."

"You seem confident," she dipped her quill into her ink and began to copy down the chart.

"Three weeks! That's forever! Can you imagine McGonagall giving us three weeks for an assignment?" he whispered, low enough for Prime not hear him.

"Don't you think that perhaps we've been given three weeks because it _is_ so difficult?" she said not looking up from her work.

"Yeah ... but three weeks, Black.. Not three weeks of lessons! We can do it in our spare time."

"If you think I'm giving up my precious free time to work with you, you've another thing coming."

"So you'll let your grades suffer because you're being so petty?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll work on my own." she muttered. "I don't think it will make any difference."

"Miss Black, Mr Tonks." Professor Prime was standing over her. "That doesn't sound like you're discussing the chart. Get cracking get cracking."

"You know ..." Tonks said as he started copying out the chart. "When I first took a look at Arithmancy back in our second year ... I thought it looked _just_ like Sudoku."

"What?"

"You know ... with all the number charts and sequences and stuff. I'm a dab hand at Sudoku ... I thought if it was like that it would be a doddle, right?"

"What's Sidoki?" she frowned trying to recall the name from Arithmancy but failing miserably.

"Sudoku ... you know ... the number charts in ... oh yeah, come to think of it I've never seen Sudoku in the Prophet. Basically you get this chart, half the numbers are filled in, and you've got to fill them out 1-9 but you can't have the number repeated in the same row or column left or right.""

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Some _muggle_ rubbish,"

"Yeah ... you caught on!" Tonks grinned.

"Well this isn't Sudoku ... so get over it." She snapped

"I realised it wasn't Sudoku ... but I quite like numbers ... I was good at Maths at school, you see,"

"Tonks ... I don't care what you did in your muggle school? Are you going to help with this or not?"

"Given up already?" he sniggered.

"No ... but we've been told to work together, so we will!"

"See, that's what I like about you purebloods. You _love_ doing what you're told."

"You're infuriating! I just want to do well in this assignment."

"Do you want the prize?"

"I don't care about the stupid prize ... I like to exceed at school."

"Why? Not planning to just get married to some wealthy bloke when you leave Hogwarts?"

"What I do after I graduate is none of your concern. But, if you're under the impression that just because I'm from a wealthy, old family that I've been forced into some arranged marriage, I'm not! It's not the dark ages, Tonks. I just want to do well in my classes, now I can do that _with...or without_ your help. Your choice." she said, defensively. Tonks smiled.

"Ok ... sorry, Black. Let's look at this then shall we?"

Tonks was not bad at Arithmancy, but the chart really did seem impossible – even by the end of the lesson, some students looked as if they were ready to tear their hair out.

"Haven't the foggiest." he muttered stuffing the parchment into his satchel. Andromeda noticed that his bag was stuffed full of rolls of parchment that had been scrunched in disorderly; alongside book and a rather bruised looking apple. He noticed Andromeda's disgusted expression, and he closed his bag swiftly.

"Yeah ... I'm a bit messy ... I know," he mumbled. Andromeda raised her eyebrows, she had insulted Tonks many times, but he always laughed it off. It seemed strange that he'd feel awkward about his messy bag.

"Boys are ..." she said meekly. Tonks smiled.

"Ha! Well ... see ya Slytherin." he saluted and walked out of the class without looking back at her. Andromeda frowned, how strange for him to seem so eager to work with her then leave so swiftly after class, she felt suddenly worried that maybe she had offended him in some way – not that she should care, she thought to herself.

* * *

It turned out that Sirius had become very close friends with James Potter, and within only their first week the two little Gryffindors had been labelled as troublemakers. Their favourite prey seemed to be a greasy haired Slytherin first year.

At dinner, Andromeda caught sight of her sister, standing at the Gryffindor table apparently berating Sirius.

"Sirius ... you really are showing us all up." Narcissa said haughtily. The fourteen year old stood over the Gryffindor first years with an authority befitting someone far beyond her years.

"Cissy, leave me alone. I've had Filch moaning in my ear all afternoon."

"Mother wrote to me, you know ... Aunt Walburga was already very upset about your Sorting without this sort of behaviour as well; she's already received two owls about your mischief. You've got to try and represent the Black family; many noble wizards and witches have been Gryffindors but you _have_ to behave yourself!"

"Merlin, Sirius." James rolled his eyes. "Your cousins are so annoying!"

"Cissy's just a stupid bitch."

"Sirius! Language! That is not a way in which little boys should speak!" Narcissa looked appalled. Andromeda, who had been watching the scene with interest marched forwards.

"Sirius apologise to Cissy, how dare you speak like that to her!"

"Oh no! Not another one." James muttered.

"I told you, Andromeda's alright _... most of the time_" Sirius said glaring at Andromeda, as if it were her fault she was not living up to Sirius' expectations.

"Sirius, just because you're in Gryffindor and made friends with Potter, there is no need to call Cissy names, after all she's just looking out for you! We all are."

"Let's go, Annie." Narcissa said angrily, "Sirius will get what's coming to him sooner or later."

Andromeda gave Sirius a final withering look before following Narcissa back to the Slytherin. She would have preferred if Cissy had stood her ground a bit, Sirius would only think he had won now.

"I don't understand, why he has to be that way." Narcissa said, she was not crying, Narcissa had too much pride to cry over an eleven year old calling her names. She did however, look very upset. "It's all Potter's fault, he's a bad influence. _He_ made a couple of poor little first years cry yesterday."

"I'm sure Sirius had a part to play in that too, Cissy. We can't deny that Sirius has always had a naughty streak ... but I agree that Potter is no good."

"Why does he dislike us all so much? Have we done something wrong?"

"I think he just likes to challenge everything to be disobedient and stubborn. Now he's in Gryffindor it will be very difficult to have any influence on him at all. I doubt he'll even come home for Christmas at this rate."

* * *

Andromeda found her time, as was that of all NEWT students, was taken up entirely with studying. In fact there were no free periods to enjoy one's self at all. Narcissa was particularly at a loss with both her elder sister in her final NEWTs year and Lucius Malfoy now beginning his OWLs.

"Narcissa, why don't you focus on your own work, or talk to your friends in your year?" Lucius complained looking up from his essay with an annoyed expression. Narcissa pouted.

"I haven't enough work all week to fill the time you spend studying in an evening."

"Nonsense, Narcissa. If you paid enough attention to it you might find it did." Lucius said dipping his quill back into his ink well and turned back to his essay. Sighing, the blonde girl wandered back to her friends reading magazines by the fire.

"Poor Cissy." Coraline whispered.

"Hmm, she's going to have to learn to behave a little more sensibly if she wants to become Mrs Malfoy someday." Andromeda responded, out of ear shot of Lucius.

"Oh Andromeda ... she's fourteen, leave her be." Coraline laughed.

"Trust me, I know what my little sister wants," she said wisely and continued working on her Transfiguration essay.

"Um ... Andromeda Black?" a very small first year called nervously from the common room entrance looking around the common room holding a piece of parchment. The OWL and NEWTs year students looked up; annoyed at the disturbance made from the young first year; Andromeda raised her hand to catch his attention.

"A Hufflepuff told me to give you this," he said passing her the note.

_Black,_

_Emergency! Meet me in the library ASAP!_

_Ted Tonks_

"Ooh who is it from?" Coraline said trying to peer over Andromeda's shoulder.

"Who do you think?" Andromeda said rolling her eyes, showing Coraline the note. "I better see what he wants."

"An emergency? Why does he need you?"

Andromeda shrugged.

"I've been forced to work with him in Arithmancy, but there's nothing urgent about that! I can't imagine what it might be ... I better go check though."

"Don't be too long, it's getting late." Coraline advised as Andromeda stepped past her.

There were very few people in the library when Andromeda reached it. A few Ravenclaw OWL students pouring over a number of heavy Charms tomes. The greasy haired Slytherin first year Sirius liked to pick on, taking notes out of a Defence Against the Dark Arts book in the darkest and most shadowy corner of the library. And there at one of the smaller study desks, she recognised the slightly rumpled, fair hair of Ted Tonks the Hufflepuff, who waved silently at her, grinning stupidly.

"What is it then?" she whispered sitting beside the muggleborn boy. He pushed forward a sheet of parchment displaying an Arithmancy chart amidst a sea of scribbles and crossings out. With a slight sneer Andromeda picked up the sheet of parchment and examined it.

"Well?" Tonks said apprehensively.

"Well what?" she asked.

"I solved it! The mystery chart. Aren't you impressed?"

Andromeda only needed to scan the parchment quickly to see that it was far from solved.

"It's wrong." she said dropping the parchment. "Obviously."

"What?" Tonks said grabbing the parchment back and staring at it.

"You _know_ it's wrong," she shook her head. "Why did you say it was an emergency anyway?"

"It was the only way I thought I could make you come out of your Slytherin lair." he smirked. "I really did think this was right you know."

"I was in the middle of an important essay, Tonks. You disturbed me for nothing." she muttered standing up again.

"Hey, hey, hey." he said in a loud whisper pulling her back down to her chair. "We need to work on this ... show me where I went wrong." Ted Tonks was no longer joking, there was no grin on his face and only a serious expression in his eyes, his mouth was set firmly – Andromeda could not help but smile slightly at his sudden sincerity. She sighed and glanced back at the parchment.

"Right ... well this part here on the left side negates this sequence over here on the right ... they can't appear simultaneously ... we learned that last year remember." she explained pointing it out. "However, this sequence at the bottom of the chart is as good a guess as any ... but I don't know what co-exists with it to make it a balanced sequence."

"Ah ... crap ... I should've known it was too good to be true. Prime was right about it being hard, wasn't he?"

"Didn't I tell you? Anyway ... you _might_ find it a bit easier if you organised your work more clearly. Do your workings out on a spare bit of parchment ... make it neat, so you can decipher your notes properly." she pulled her own immaculate Arithmancy notes out of her bag to show Ted.

"Blooming heck! It looks like a dinner menu. How does your brain work like that?"

"How can I work if my work is displayed any other way? Besides, growing up I'd be scolded by my tutor if my handwriting was messy or my work undecipherable."

"Beat it out of you did they?"

"No ... I was a natural; I just made sure I didn't develop any lazy habits. It took Narcissa a while though."

"Didn't expect _that_ one."

"No you wouldn't would you?" Andromeda mused, recalling the days when little Narcissa would cry so much because her mother and the tutor scolded her for writing badly; the reason being, that Narcissa favoured her left-hand but their parents did not. "Anyway ... let's try and work this first sequence correlation since I'm already here."

The two worked for a long while, but strangely Andromeda did not notice the time flying by. They were a well matched pair, she discovered in surprise. Ted Tonks was actually rather good at Arithmancy but he was as bad at organising his thoughts as he was his notes. Once he was led in the right direction, he could recall and spot sequence patterns much quicker than Andromeda could herself. However, even putting their heads together they came no closer to solving the chart.

It was not until Madam Pince came over, shooing them out that they finally decided to pack up their things. They were the last ones in the library

"It's impossible." Ted shook his head, as he stuffed the parchment into his bag. She rolled her eyes, took the parchment from him, smoothed it out and eased into his satchel or him.

"No ... nothing's impossible" she said as she gathered her own work together. "Professor Prime wouldn't have set it if it was now would he?"

"Maybe he thought it was a good joke?"

Andromeda smirked

"I've never known Prime to be noted for his humour ... but then again, it could be a mid-life crisis." she laughed as they left the library together.

"You're quite funny, Black - not as serious as you look." he said standing back and looking her up and down, as if admiring her. Andromeda let out a short laugh.

"Why thank you, Tonks. _You're_ not as stupid as you look."

"Ah ... touché." he sniggered. "You know ... I did actually know I got those sequences wrong ... I just wanted you to go over them with me anyway."

Andromeda's smile faltered

"Why?"

"Well ... the only time I get to talk to you is in Arithmancy class, and that's not really enough is it. I had to find some way of tricking you into seeing me."

Andromeda suddenly felt very nervous all of a sudden, the heat was rising on the back of her neck as if a crowded room was behind her, staring at her.

"W-what do you mean by that?" she asked, fearing the answer. Tonks looked nonplussed.

"What do you think I mean by it?" he asked, his cheeks turning a little pink. "I know you'd never go on a date with me if I actually asked ... I had to find some other way for you to get to know me."

"How ... how d-dare ... you ... I'm a _Black._ I could never ... with you ... a m-mud-"

"Don't start that _mudblood_ stuff again, Andromeda." he shook his head, his smile and even his embarrassed expression was suddenly gone. In fact, he looked irritated. "That sort of talk doesn't suit you."

"How do you know what suits and doesn't suit me! I think I know what I believe in a little better than you do, Tonks."

"Because, when you say stuff like that ... you're heart just isn't in it, I can tell," he said calmly, as if he had planned his argument in advance. "You speak to muggleborns the same as you would anyone else. I've noticed, you only throw the _mudblood _thing at anyone because it's easy, and only when you're really annoyed. I'd go as far as to say, you don't even feel fully comfortable using that word ... do you? You don't sneer or scowl at anyone just 'cause they exist. You're not like the rest of your lot."

Andromeda's heart was beating hard across her chest, what had previously felt like nerves was now anger.

"My lot?" she asked, feeling more outraged by the second. "That happens to be my family you're referring to, Tonks. I am every bit a Black as the rest of them ... _Toujours Pur_, to the very end. How dare you ... even for a moment doubt that about me? Don't insult _them _... or me."

Tonks looked surprised, if not a little upset, his mouth gaped open stupidly.

"Andromeda-" he started

"And ... on top of that don't ever, ever dare to think that you know me, or know how I feel about the things I say and do."

"We've been at school together for going on seven years now ... I think I might have noticed _something_ about you..." he looked down at the floor, took a deep breath and looked her back in the eye. "Just because you haven't noticed me doesn't mean I haven't noticed anything about you. I happen to like you Andromeda Black, despite everything. So just-"

"No." Andromeda held out her wand, but it was shaking. She felt tears biting at the backs of her eyes, but she was not sure why; she bit them back. "Stop it ... just stop, I don't want to hear it, it disgusts me and -"

She stopped suddenly, Madam Pince had opened the library door and pushed out the greasy haired, Slytherin first year. She gasped at the sight of Andromeda wielding her wand.

"Put that away, before I send for Mr Filch. You two should be in bed anyway!" she said angrily. "But it's just as well, _you_ _two_ seem to be in the same house." she pointed at Andromeda and the first year boy. "I found him hiding in the corner, probably trying to sneak into the restricted section. In his first week, for shame! Now off to bed, all of you."

"Yes, Madam Pince." Andromeda said respectfully, relieved that the spinster librarian and the boy caused a distraction from the scene, stopping her tears instantly. "What's your name?"

"Severus Snape." the boy muttered.

"Come along then." she said, sending one more glare at Tonks who looked at her, with, not so much a forlorn expression, but one of great disappointment. And as she walked through along the hall with Snape, she felt Tonks' gaze boring into the back of her head.

* * *

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed, if you did, please leave a review._**

**_Have a superb Christmas!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks again to wonderful Kim who betas my story like a boss!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That night Andromeda returned to her dormitory feeling rather shaken. Coraline asked what was wrong, but Andromeda muttered a half-hearted excuse about having a stomach ache. She barely slept that night, she tossed and turned replaying the words Tonks had told her outside the library. What could she have possibly have done that would make Tonks view her differently from the rest of her family? "_I'd go as far as to say, you don't even feel fully comfortable using that word...do you..._ _You're not like the rest of your lot."_

Stupid boy, stupid, Hufflepuff mudblood...what did he know about her? Perhaps it was the fact that he had tried to ask her out that upset her? It was not the first time she had been approached by a less than suitable man. She remembered a time the year before, it had become necessary to walk through muggle London with her mother and sisters when a gang of rowdy muggle boys approached the three girls not realising the presence of their mother. They said some terribly suggestive things, shocking things to say in front of ladies, especially Narcissa who was so young. Andromeda remembered feeling disgusted by the muggles, and was grateful when their mother shooed the boys away. Yes, that was the same reason she disliked a mudblood asking her out – he was no different from a dirty muggle. Andromeda smiled uneasily and tried to sleep, doing her best to subdue the little voice in the back of her head, that accused her she was lying...

* * *

"Where is everyone? Is everyone having a lie in?"" Andromeda asked as she entered the Great Hall the next morning. A large number of the students were missing from the house tables and the majority of the students present were chatting animatedly, gobbling down breakfast and rushing out of the Hall.

Coraline grabbed hold of a Ravenclaw fifth year who was rushing past.

"What's going on?" she asked. The Ravenclaw pulled away and gave Coraline and Andromeda the sort of scowl the other houses' students reserved specially for Slytherins.

"There's some new tree Dumbledore's planted in the grounds; apparently it's rare and really violent." The boy said and rushed off to join his friends.

"Do you want to have a look?" Coraline asked Andromeda.

"Sure why not? There's no lessons today, let's take an apple for breakfast."

There was quite a crowd around the new tree, which, in Andromeda's opinion was an ugly looking thing. It had a thick trunk and long, high reaching twisted branches with more few leaves thus giving it a rather balding haggard look. However, there was something grand about the way it swayed its branches against the wind.

"It's hideous." Narcissa said curling her lip, as she approached Andromeda and Coraline.

"What is it though?" Andromeda asked.

"Professor Sprout was down here not long ago. She said it was called a Whomping Willow, very rare apparently, and it's only a sapling. Apparently it's going to get an awful lot bigger...and stronger." She muttered with a slight jump as the Whomping Willow thrashed its branches down near a few second years who were venturing a little too close. "We're not supposed to go near it, so as you can imagine there are a lot of idiots making bets on who can get closest to it." She rolled her eyes and glared over to where Sirius and James were taking turns in rushing towards it and away whenever it swung its branches menacingly.

"What's the point of planting something so dangerous on school property? I mean really? It's not like we can even get near it to study it." Andromeda shook her head

"Perhaps some eccentric Herbologist donated it to the school?" Coraline offered. Narcissa gave a small laugh.

"It's just the sort of thing Dumbledore would accept...silly old fool. He must be the most ridiculous Headmaster there's ever been."

There was a small chuckle behind them.

"A fine assessment of me, Miss Black."

The three Slytherin girls turned around, apprehensively to see a smiling Professor Dumbledore standing behind them.

"Professor...I..." Narcissa blushed, and stuttered a mixture of apologies and excuses. However, Dumbledore continued to chuckle.

"It is best to remembered for something than nothing at all. And there are worse things to be remembered for than being ridiculous. As your Great Great Grandfather Phineas Nigellus may agree." He smiled, his eyes twinkling

"Um...yes..." Narcissa said unsurely. "Sir...we were wondering why the uh...Whomping Willow has been planted here."

"Ah yes...the Whomping Willow, well Miss Blishwick, you're quite right, it was donated to the school, it adds a little something to the grounds don't you think? Now if anyone gets too close they would be rather foolish wouldn't they. I... uh...think I better have a quick word with your cousin and Mr Potter, before any harm should come to them. Toodle pip." He said cutting through the crowds to the two mischievous Gryffindors.

"As if we'd receive a straight answer from him." Coraline muttered, "Oh look, Annie, it's that Hufflepuff, what's-his-name, looking at you." Andromeda glanced up immediately to see Ted Tonks hovering not far away. He waved awkwardly over, and seemed to be edging towards them. Andromeda had suspected Tonks to try and talk to her again, either to apologise or confront her about the previous evening, she did not however welcome the idea of him speaking to her in front of her sister and best friend. Narcissa wrinkled her nose as she followed Coraline's gaze.

"I don't know him. Who is he, Annie?"

"Just someone in my Arithmancy class I have to work with."

"A _Mudblood_." Coraline observed in a hushed voice. Narcissa gasped.

"Oh you poor thing, Andromeda. You should ask your Professor for a change of partner."

"It's fine. It won't be for much longer. Shall we go?"

* * *

Ted Tonks did not bother her for the rest of the week but Andromeda found herself looking over a shoulder every time she walked through the corridors or entered the Great Hall. Occasionally she found herself looking out for him to see if he was looking at her; once she caught him, and immediately she declared she had a stomach ache and left the Hall immediately. She rarely visited the library anymore and spent as much of her free time in the company of large groups or in the Slytherin common room as she could.

She was dreading Arithmancy. She was half inclined to visit the Hospital Wing, pretend she was unwell and get a sick note from Madame Pomfrey to skip the class, but apart from the overall difficulty it would be difficult to fool the wise witch she knew she could not put it off Arithmancy class forever, eventually she would have to face him. So, with a heavy heart she went reluctantly to her lesson. Her legs felt stiff and she walked so slowly to the classroom she ended up being late. But, there was a weightless feeling in her stomach as she looked around to her desk to see that Tonks was not present.

"Miss Black, you're quite late, stop dawdling and take your seat." Prime said crossly as she hovered by the door.

"S-sorry, Professor," she said and quickly took her seat. Andromeda kept glancing at the door as Prime began explaining several theories on the blackboard. She kept expecting Ted Tonks to arrive suddenly, breathless from running and his uniform untucked and messy – how annoying that would be, she thought to herself, riled by the image. However, Tonks did not show up all lesson.

"Where is Mr Tonks, Miss Black?"

"I don't know Professor." She said honestly.

"Rather shame leaving you in the lurch like this, the chart is a two man job." Prime said rubbing his chin.

"Yes it is rather thoughtless, sir. However, I think I can do a good enough job without him." She said trying to revert back to her usual disposition. Prime smirked.

"Ah Miss Black, a little modesty might suit you, you've not solved this chart yet now have you?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"No, Sir." She blushed, returning to the work, as clueless as ever about the muddle numbers. There was an odd loneliness working on it without Tonks. All the other classmates were chatting together and Andromeda found she rather missed Tonks' annoying little jokes and musings, it rather broke up the monotony of the class.

Andromeda suddenly felt her previous discomfort return. It suddenly dawned on her that perhaps she had made Tonks feel as awkward about coming to class as he had made her feel. A horrible guilty feeling seeped into her stomach. Had he noticed that she had been avoiding him and therefore felt too awkward to face her in class. Perhaps she had lashed out on him too much? It was unfair that he should miss class on her account.

The class finished slowly and Andromeda made no progress on her chart (although neither had anyone else for that matter). The class finished duly and everyone packed up their things in a grumpy, bored manner but thankful that the class was over. A Gryffindor was complaining loudly as he left the room.

"I'm sick of this chart, Prime hasn't left anything in the library even to hint at it."

Andromeda wondered if she should seek out Tonks and apologise to him, just to let him know that she had not intended to damage his attendance record. However, she did not see him in the Great Hall, nor in the library, not that she looked particularly hard – it was easier just to avoid the situation all together. After all, he deserved it...didn't he?

* * *

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong." Coraline said as they wandered down through the grounds on the following Saturday.

"Nothing's wrong I told you." Andromeda said defensively. "There's just a lot of work on at the moment isn't there?"

"No more than anyone else has."

"Arithmancy is-" Andromeda paused as she heard footsteps close behind her on the gravel path. Narcissa was running to catch up with them. She looked very pretty in her charcoal grey cloak and blue robes, her long blonde hair fell in pretty waves down her back.

"You're looking lovely, Cissy." Coraline smiled

"Thank you, I'm meeting Lucius at the Three Broomsticks," she said chirpily, as the three set off along the path to Hogsmeade.

"Weren't you complaining that you hated the Three Broomsticks on the way to Kings Cross?" Andromeda said surprised.

"I don't _hate_ it." Narcissa corrected. "It's just not a very nice place, but it's better than that Hog's Head and Lucius simply refuses to go to Madame Puddifoot's with me."

"For good reason." Andromeda muttered to Coraline, who blushed furiously. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing..." she said. "I think it's rather a sweet place that's all."

"I agree, it's just Andromeda being cynical, Coraline. Wait...is that our cousin over by the gate?" Narcissa said pointing ahead at two mischievous looking first years standing at the boundaries of Hogwarts.

"Yes it is, they're probably trying to sneak off to Hogsmeade... _idiots_" Andromeda rolled her eyes. Narcissa barged in front of her and ran over to confront the two boys. "I don't know what will become of Sirius."

"Ooh it's cold for September isn't it, you can feel winter on it's way - I hate being so far North." Coraline complained, rubbing her arms. "Anyway what were we saying before Cissy interrupted? Oh yes. You know, you've been acting funny ever since that mudblood sent you that note."

Andromeda silently cursed Coraline for speaking so loudly in front of Narcissa, whose ears pricked up at the information.

"What mudblood?" the little blonde said sharply. James Potter's mouth dropped open in horror of the word and Sirius gave him an '_I told you so'_ look. "Not the one staring at you in the grounds last week?"

"Yes, the Hufflepuff one," Coraline confirmed.

James Potter (whose jaw had now closed) let out a confused laugh and looked at Sirius.

"What the _hell_ is a Hufflepuff?"

Sirius sniggered and shrugged.

"He's got a horrible common name...sounds like an out of tune trumpet, what was it again?" Coraline said struggling to remember it. Andromeda chose not to enlighten her and turned on James and Sirius instead.

"You two should go back to the castle. You've been in enough trouble as it is."

"It's not fair that we should be confined to just the castle for two whole years...it's no better than being in prison."

"If you don't start behaving, I will inform Professor McGonagall that you were trying to sneak out." Narcissa said smugly. "Anyway...you're going a silly way about sneaking out...this is the main path everyone will catch you."

"If you go back now, I'll bring you back some sweets from Honeydukes." Andromeda said, attempting a softer approach.

"Sweets? We can get sweets from home...we want something from Zonko's" James said fiendishly. Coraline glanced at Andromeda.

"That's a disaster just waiting to happen, I'm glad I'll have left Hogwarts by the time these two reach their third year." Andromeda smirked.

"Well it depends on my mood, now shoo." Andromeda continued, waving her hand.

Sirius signalled for James to follow and they left sniggering to themselves. James Potter's lowered voice carried on the wind.

"Yeah, maybe Andromeda is alright, Sirius."

* * *

The Hogsmeade trip did not quite go according to plan. Narcissa, as expected immediately rushed off to meet Lucius and his friends, leaving the two older girls alone.

"What do you want to first?" Andromeda asked. Coraline looked suddenly a little embarrassed.

"Oh...Annie...I'm sorry. I've sort of...well...someone asked me out and..."

"Oh." Andromeda said surprised, but smiled broadly. "Why didn't you say? Who is it?"

"Albert Runcorn." She said biting her lip. Coraline had liked him for a while, but he was only a sixth year, and she thought it was unlikely he would have the courage to ask her out. Andromeda had been so caught up in her own thoughts recently she had not noticed any change in her friend's emotions. Indeed she only just realised that Coraline was dressed very prettily under her cloak, and had a rather pretty hair ornament adorning her copper brown hair.

"You don't mind do you?" her best friend said biting her lip.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine, I'm sure I can find someone to spend time with. You have a lovely time. Good luck." She said kissing Coraline's cheek and sending her friend off to meet her date.

As happy as Andromeda was for her friend she did feel a little lonely all of a sudden. As she looked around, she suddenly felt rather self-conscious about being by herself. She was usually in the company of her sisters, if not all both then just Narcissa. If not, there was always Coraline. Come to think of it, Andromeda tended to spend very little time on her own indeed. Her Mother always said, no decent young lady wandered around unchaperoned, oh well, her mother would have to lump it today, she thought to herself.

She wandered into Honeydukes and bought herself a number of her favourite sweets before moving onto Zonko's. She perused the silly joke shop for something that Sirius and his friend might like but would not be a danger to anyone in the school, she wondered, sceptically, as she passed over a Fanged Frisbee, if that was a possibility at all. In the end she picked up a set of Nose biting teacups, that could cause a limited amount of damage and an Owl order catalogue (which made her feel less responsible for any future destruction they caused).

When her shopping was done she wondered what to do next. She could look at the robes shops, but she did not fancy looking for new clothes. Her next thought was the bookshop, but her NEWT year was already putting her off reading another book for the rest of her life. Someone entered The Three Broomsticks and an explosion of warm, lively noise erupted from the doorway. Andromeda was tempted to have a butterbeer to warm her up; Coraline was right, it was getting very chilly already. However, she did not feel like looming over Narcissa and Lucius or any of their friends. She found herself more interested in her own company after all and decided finally to take a stroll around the village.

None of the Black sisters had felt the same amount of excitement about Hogsmeade as the other students had in their third years. Coming from a strict pureblood family meant spending time in the Muggle world was a no-no, thus leaving them with the limited small wizarding towns, villages and streets around the country – they had been to Hogsmeade many times before even beginning school. However, it was a very pretty village, she felt rather sorry that she had no admired it before. She wandered through the main street and down the little back paths and admired the shop windows for strolling out of the village centre to the outskirts. There in the distances of the fields and mountains was the abandoned shack. She leaned against the old rickety fence and wondered why no one had pulled the shack down; it was such an eyesore on the pretty village.

"They're calling it the Shrieking Shack now...apparently. They're saying it's haunted." a voice said joining her. Andromeda whipped around to see Ted Tonks wandering up the hillside to join her at the fence.

"You..." she said surprised. Her heart was thumping against her chest.

"Still avoiding me?" he asked, also leaning against the fence and looking on at the shack rather than at her. The words got caught in Andromeda's throat, this was her moment to apologise and tell him to return to class, but her pride could not quite bring herself too. He looked at her for the first time with a curious expression. "What's wrong, Black?"

"Nothing." She murmured. "I haven't...well, wait you were the one who didn't turn up to Arithmancy...not me!" she said, the realisation dawning on her.

"Oh that, I was in the Hospital Wing."

Andromeda stared at him.

"Sure you were."

"Yes I was, Black." He sniggered. He raised his hand which was wrapped in thick white bandages. "I had to deliver a message to Professor Slughorn in the potions classroom, I tripped on someone's bag, fell and knocked over a cauldron of malformed potion, hurt my hand quite a bit...you should have seen the state of the desk. Anyway, Madam Pomfrey found it a bit tricky to fix up, because the potion wasn't quite right, so it was recognise what it was that made it go wrong. Been in bed since it happened." He shrugged. Andromeda bit her lip searching her brain for some clever remark, but failing.

"Sorry." She said timidly. She was embarrassed that she had presumed she had made Tonks feel too uncomfortable to attend class.

"Did I miss anything in Arithmancy?"

"Just more work on the chart, but no one's making any progress." She shook her head.

"We've only got another week to work on it."

"I don't..." She felt her cheeks turning red and turned her face towards the abandoned shack, to hide her discomfort. "I don't think we should work on it together anymore."

There was a moment's silence that felt like several minutes to Andromeda.

"Why is that? Tonks finally responded.

"You know why."

"I like you, you don't like me. I can get over it."

"It's not just that...you make me feel uncomfortable." She said, a hollow feeling grew in her stomach as the words left her mouth. "You try and make me feel bad about being who I am."

"That wasn't my intention, Black. I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way." His apology sounded genuine. It would be courteous to thank him graciously, but before Andromeda could open her mouth, Tonks continued. "The truth is, Andromeda...I _do_ like you, wait...I know you find that disgusting, but just listen to me." He added hastily, although he need not have done – she had not moved from her spot, nor even turned to face him. "I was wrong, I should have had more respect for your own background and beliefs, and I should never have insulted your family. For that I'm really sorry. When I said that stuff about you not being like them...I meant that you were kind enough to sit and work with me, despite your own feelings on muggleborns. And I'm sorry, but I _don't_ think your family would have done the same. If you can honestly tell me, hand on your heart, that if either of your sisters were partnered with a muggleborn in class, they would not cause a fuss, and would work with them without protest then I'll stand corrected." He stopped and waited for Andromeda.

Narcissa protested at anything that compromised her position as a young pureblood lady, anything that was uncouth, any unrefined task that was pushed on her, working with a mudblood would go beyond the pale. She would have written home, complained and done everything in her power to change that partnership. As for Bellatrix, she would rather leave class than work with a muggleborn, but muggleborns would never have dared go near her anyway. Tonks was right. She had reacted differently to her sisters.

"We're sisters...but we do react differently to things." She said in a soft voice, turning around to face him at last.

"Do you hate muggleborns?"

"No..." Andromeda shook her head. "No I don't. Individuals are fine, but you don't belong in our world or our school...we've had generations of generations of magical ancestry, you lot come here not even knowing about anything, it isn't right...or fair." Tonks nodded, no doubt he disagreed on her on that point but he did not push it. "It's not because you're muggleborn that I didn't want to work with you in class...but association with your lot, is frowned upon. You always act uncomfortably close to me, you're always talking about muggle things to me, you don't understand that I cannot be seen to be associating with you at all."

"What do you mean."

"If my family found out that I was spending time with you outside of class, going out my way to work with you even...there would be trouble."

"What sort of trouble?"

"Let's just say they'd be keeping a close watch on me." Andromeda said softly. "I am Andromeda, daughter of Cygnus and Druella of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. My job is to uphold the name of Black until I make a good marriage to another old and noble family, and bring Pureblood children into the world. I can make that decision for myself, when and to whom I like, providing he meets the requirement. I am free as long as I'm trusted. As soon as my family get wind of me being in, excuse me, less desirable company, that trust is lost and so is my freedom."

"To be honest, Andromeda...being free and trusted doesn't sound that much different to not being free and trusted, in my opinion."

"We all have our place, I don't intend to be a black mark on my family name."

"No pun intended?" he asked, smiling. Andromeda frowned, before realising and laughed slightly, despite herself. "You know...perhaps you're right about muggleborns not understanding stuff." He said. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I am?"

"Yeah...but then again, I don't think I really understand the lives of muggle toffs either. It's different to my life. Tell you what, we'll make a deal." He said seriously. Andromeda cocked her head to one side. "If we can work together well and not insult each other...I won't talk to you outside the subject Arithmancy in view of any of your family and friends. Deal?" he held out a gloved hand. Andromeda instinctively glanced around before shaking the hand of muggleborn, but they were quite alone. Nodding, she took his hand and shook it. It was firm warm handshake, she thought but as she was about to pull away, Tonks pulled her close and hugged her. She froze, in shock. His arms were wrapped around hers, his head buried against her hair. He smelt of toast and cold air, she thought stupidly to herself. Her heart was beating so furiously she would not have been surprised if Tonks could hear it too. She should have pushed him off, but she didn't want to. His hug was warm and comforting; she had never felt her insides lurch like that at the touch of another person. Against her better judgement, she felt her hand raise and wrap themselves around his waist. Ted pulled back slightly, Andromeda thought he was going to break the embrace, but he lingered, his forehead nearly touching hers. She gulped as she looked into his eyes, his soft fair hair falling into them. Their face were inches apart, she could feel his warm breath on her face but before Andromeda could make a decision about what to do, his lips had caught hers in a kiss. She felt so small and slight in his firm grip; she had never, felt dainty in her life. Between Bellatrix, who was so womanly and beautiful, and Narcissa was so delicate and lady like, Andromeda felt awkwardly in between. Being told she was beautiful, meant nothing to her, up until that point she had never felt more beautiful than when she was first kissed by Ted Tonks.

* * *

AN: Please excuse the A Very Potter Musical Quote...I simply could not resist.

Please review, it gives me feels and makes me want to write more.


End file.
